Bloody love vingettes
by Scarlotte O'Hara
Summary: A series of short glimpses into Kenpachi and Nnoitra's meeting and unwilling but unyielding subsequent relationship, that surprised them both.
1. Chapter 1

He felt everything acutely, the wind whipping his sweaty stringy hair, the grit of sand in his teeth, the tangy smell of blood; his and someone else's. The sand was hot beneath his bare feet, scalding even, but it didn't phase him. His single grey eye was narrowed in concentration, his stance ready as he studied the beast before him.

And what a beast this man was. His opponent was none other than one of the most feared captain's of the court guardians, the bloodthirsty captain of the eleventh division; Kenpachi. The man was brutal, sturdy, violent; just the way he liked them.

Nnoitra would never tell anyone, but he kind of had a thing for violent, tough men. It got more than just his blood boiling, it made his body shiver, his voice crack and his dick hard. On the battlefield he liked to dominate, but in the bedroom; well that was another story. And there was nothing like a good fight with a blood covered grinning opponent to stoke the fire of his lust. His grin cracked his face in half as his hair whipped wildly, he stood up straight, all seven feet of him and leered down at his opponent.

"Kenpachi eh, yer not all that frightening" he said nonchalantly.

"You shouldn't be saying that before you've even crossed swords with me" came the reply, and to his surprise the deep gravely baritone shot right down his back in waves of shivers. Oh he was sexy, brutally sexy on two very sturdy legs. His head swam and his body was filled with desire, why did he have to fight such a man, why couldn't he just...

His gaze settled on the orange haired youth, maybe he did have a bargaining chip. He took a few steps backward grinning at the other man, whose one eye narrowed in confusion; but he followed. He gradually put distance between them and Ichigo, not wanting the orange haired kid to hear what he was about to say.

"Say Kenpachi" he drawled out across the sand "I have a deal fer ya. What say we put down our weapons and have a chat, see if we can settle this without fightin?" Not that he didnt want to, oh the fighting would be amazing but the fucking...Well that was what he was after. He watched as dark brows rose in amusement, and a smile formed on the thin, scarred lips. Kenpachi threw his sword on the sand and took a step forward as Nnoitra did the same, eventually standing no more than a few feet away.

"You don't wanna fight?" Kenpachi was grinning, clearly not believing him.

"I do, to fight you would be a high, but there is somethin I want from ya more than fightin" he smiled slyly, wondering what the man would say to his offer. His interest was clearly piqued and his head cocked to the side, the small bells in his hair jingling.

"If ya want me ta leave the kid alone, and avoid this fight" he rubbed his hands together, taking a deep breath "then ya need to fuck me hard." There, it was out. He breathed a sigh of relief. It had been so long since he found an equal, anyone he would consider taking to bed and his body ached needing relief.

Kenpachi's eyebrows shot up so high they almost went into his hair. Then he began to laugh, a deep rolling sound like thunder as he clutched his stomach and chortled. His face was split in a grin, his eye closed in mirth and Nnoitra stood there,his cheeks flushing deep red in embarrassment. He had of course been turned down before but never so spectacularly. He was about to walk away when he heard Kenpachi's low voice, heated with desire call to him.

"Where ya goin lanky? I thought you were going to let me fuck you."


	2. Chapter 2

**it seems you guys like this idea, so let's keep going shall we? these two are slowly becoming my favorite pair!**

_**the thing about love is, it often happens quietly, slowly and unerringly.**_

Kenpachi had never been with a man, but damned if he would let the skinny bastard know it. For him it wasn't about male or female, attractive or not, his partners had never been able to satiate him. The women he partnered with could never withstand his blows, or his lust for hard sex, or his rather large member; usually it was all three but on occasion he had been lucky and found a woman who could handle two of the three. After awhile he had tired of even trying, finding no one who could withstand his particular brand of affection.

Then there was this freak. He wasn't wholly unattractive but nor was he attractive. His stringy black hair covered half his face like a curtain, an eye patch covering one eye and teeth that a dentist would love. His body was that of a stick bug, tall, lean and lanky; but a powerhouse nonetheless. His resurrection was awe inspiring and to a lesser man probably terrifying; but he was no such man and if anything it made him want to tame the creature before him. He had laughed when the slender man had propositioned him, using Ichigo of all things as bait. Like he gave a shit about that whiny bitch, he had laughed, not at the man but at the ridiculousness of the situation. Yet to him it made sense, fighting such a strong opponent would only stoke his desire more, and right now all Kenpachi wanted was to be buried balls deep in some willing flesh, and he didn't give a flying fuck if it was the enemy.

"Where ya goin' lanky?" He repeated, preening on the inside at the man's look of shock. He guessed the man was expecting to be rejected, or at least something else, but certainly not expecting his offer to be expected.

"Ya wanted me to fuck ya right?" He drawled, pretending to be more nonchalant than he felt. He saw the man's throat bob as he swallowed hard and nodded his head yes. "Then get over here and let me" it was a command, and was meant to be obeyed. In a blast of sonido his opponent stood before him and without even thinking he began to rip the uniform off the slim man. It didn't take him long, and he stood back to admire his soon to be partner.

The man's clothes hung from him, tattered, stained with blood from the fight with Ichigo. His brow was soaked in sweat, and he smelled slightly, the grit of dirt covered his legs and arms and his stance was apprehensive, not fearing but not fearless either. Kenpachi grinned, this would be fun. He took a step closer to the man, letting his reiatsu flare in case he was in for a fight, signaling the other that he wasn't to be taken lightly; and with one swift motion he punched the man in the jaw, his head snapping back and black hair dancing he righted himself. Blood trickled down the edge of his mouth and a pointed pink tongue darted out to catch it, before it could however Kenpachi was on him. His mouth crushed Nnoitra's roughly, the tang of blood on their tongues as he fiercely and mercilessly invaded the man's mouth.

Nnoitra wasn't sure when it happened or even how but before he knew it he was shoved to the ground, the sand rubbing against his bare body like sandpaper. Kenpachi stalked toward him, feral, wild and he felt a lump form in his throat. His mouth still ached from the rough kisses, the clashing of teeth, there was nothing gentle about this and he relished in it.

"Open your legs" Kenpachi knelt between them, freeing his cock from it's confinement. Nnoitra almost snapped his legs shut, that was going where? He grit his teeth as Kenpachi spit on his hand and rubbed his massive length, coating the monster.

"This may not feel good at first" he said, Nnoitra thought that may be an understatement "if it becomes too much just let me know and I'll stop." Kenpachi leaned down, his hands firmly planted on either side of Nnoitra's head. "Ya got that lanky?" He nodded, he hadn't thought the shinigami one for caring but he must have run into some problems before. As for Kenpachi he wasn't sure why he had said that, but something gnawed at him and told him to be careful not careless for once.

Nnoitra grimaced as he felt his partner's head enter him, groaning he willed his body to give in, and it did quite willingly knowing what it's master needed. Kenpachi was stretching him to his limits and it felt amazing, he wrapped his legs around the broad waist and raised his hips slowly. He saw a smile grace the tanned scarred face, that was the last thing he saw before he gave himself over to pleasure. His body shaking as he was thrust into again and again, blood seeping onto the sand from his body tearing, his jaw snapping as his hair was pulled and his face slapped. Over and over he was beaten and fucked from the inside out, his prostate assaulted until he thought he would burst, then he would get slapped and it would start all over again. Before he knew it he was begging for release, pleading with the larger man to let him cum.

Kenpachi's breathing was ragged as he knew the younger man was reaching his limit. Grunting he hoisted him up and onto his knees, hooking one arm under the slender waist to hold him up. He could feel his inside coiling up with the need to release and he groaned as he felt Nnoitra melt into him, molding against him, taking him in without protest save for the rivulets of blood snaking down his white thighs from his torn entrance. Yet he hadn't complained, not once, and instead kissed him with wild abandon even as his lip split, moaned his name even as he felt himself tear. Kenpachi knew then, that in all the worlds this may be the only person who could handle him.

Nnoitra thought he couldn't take it anymore, he felt the man behind him stiffen and he felt a hand in the small of his back, pushing him down into the sand. Keeping his ass up he felt a little ridiculous but as Kenpachi continued to thrust into him he groaned, the position allowed for deeper penetration and he felt the tingles of pleasure, the tightening of his balls, the coiling of his muscles, ready to release. The large hands dug into his hips as the rhythm became erratic and he heard a growl, starting low and soft gradually become louder and grainy as finally Kenpachi rode out his pleasure. Gripping Nnoitra's hips so hard they bruised he emptied himself in thick, coagulated jets of cum as he desperately pushed himself as deep as he could in the warmth of the other. His hand tightened around Nnoitra's cock forbidding the other to find release as a noise of protest rose in his throat.

Slumping over Kenpachi groaned, their bodies still attached he bared his teeth and bit down roughly on Nnoitra's neck.

"Roll over" a simple command yet so much promise, Nnoitra did so painfully aware of himself as his cock brushed the hot sand and he felt it ache to pour out it's contents. He locked eyes with the other man and found nothing malicious in them, in fact he thought he saw a spark of concern, if he did it was momentary and quickly forgotten as he felt a warm wetness take hold of him. Groaning he saw Kenpachi's mouth slowly sliding over his aching organ.

"Fuck" he muttered "it won't be long" his body sang with pleasure as he felt Kenpachi's tongue make lazy circles around his length, one hand cupping his heavy balls and the other still working him from the inside. He hadn't counted on this, on the larger man serving him, with wanton abandon he allowed himself to feel the pleasure build, to wallow in it until like a river held back by a dam too long he burst.

His body arched into the air, his hand gripped onto Kenpachi's hair for purchase as he thrust his hips upward, forcing himself deeper into the other's mouth, streaks of white pouring from his body. His reiatsu went wild, crackling and snapping around him as for the first time since he could remember he was truly satiated. His body felt as thought it would melt into the ground and he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again it was dark, and Kenpachi was nowhere to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally somewhat settled in at camp *i'll be camp nursing woohoo* so i will update this as often as possible with my new work schedule so i do apologize if time stretches.**

Licking his lips he growled, the strawberry blonde head bobbed, the pert pink mouth voraciously sucking on his organ. He closed his eyes imagining instead a rather dark head, with long straight black hair, thin lips, and obscenely large teeth. He groaned as he recalled their sex, the violence, noise and smell of their coupling. Damn that lanky bastard, he was always on his mind now; against his will a noise of pleasure welled up from the back of his throat and he fought the urge to pin the woman up against the bed and fuck her senseless just like he had the espada.

Except she wasn't an espada, and she probably couldn't handle it; no he knew she couldn't. Tangling his hands in fistfuls of her hair he tested his boundaries as he pulled her head closer and closer, forcing her to take him until she choked. Sputtering she pulled her head back, gave him a dirty look and continued. He sighed mentally and let his thoughts wander back to a certain tall thin man; when he came it was as he thought of how the man felt beneath him and not the woman below him.

* * *

It had been a while, Nnoitra wasn't sure how long, since he had been so deliciously and violently sexed. If anything it had made him more insufferable if there were anyone around to suffer his presence. He had been eating non stop since his little "exercise" as it depleted his energy to be temporarily someone's plaything with such massive and suffocating energy. Grunting he swung Santa Theresa down on the smaller hollow, easily slicing clean through it. With a small scream it died, silenced quickly by the massive sickle.

Sitting cross legged on the sand he dug in, taking large tendon severing bites of the creature, blood dripping down his chin as he feasted. The problem with being so strong was that he never was quite full, having to eat his weight and then some in smaller, weaker hollows. He raked a hand through his greasy black hair and yawned, his stomach full, and his energy slowly seeping back into him. He was tired, tired of this existence, tired of the proverbial wreck Hueco Mundo had become and yet he stayed. He really knew nothing else, and after the war most of the Espada had been defeated and those still alive went their separate ways, after all the were mostly solitary creatures. He had spent a few days with Starrk, but for all the company that man was he would rather be alone.

But not really, he thought, he wanted to feel full all over, he wanted that brutal man to return, to take him once more. He wrapped his long fingers around his throbbing and half erect cock, quickly stroking himself hard he bit his lower lip as his hips pumped in rhythm to his hand. Grunting he ferociously thrust into the air, his heavy sacs bouncing roughly, skinny legs splayed wide open as he spent himself in the sand.

Panting he rolled over, not bothering to cover himself, and groaned when he found himself hard all over again.

* * *

Kenpachi had been trying to figure out a way to find that man, the Espada. He had convinced himself it was because he was a good fuck, he wouldn't admit the truth, which was that Kenpachi had only since then been able to come to thoughts of him. To the thoughts of their sex, the blood, the skinny white thighs marred with beautiful purple and yellow bruises, his hands tangled and pulling the black hair. He needed to be inside of the man again, to feel that rush, to be able to completely let go and not worry about hurting him. He had been embarrassed when during a meeting he had become hard as he found himself day dreaming of that day, he had of course quickly excused himself. He simply had to find him, there was no other way, the man occupied his thoughts more than was healthy and he knew that at all costs he must have him again. He didn't care if the whole world knew he was doing an Espada he just wanted that feeling back, the man was like a drug.

And he was an addict

Looking for a cure

**i know it's short, i had to move it forward...**

**what will Kenpachi do hm? What do you all think?**


	4. Author's note

Hello dear readers!

Don't worry I haven't forgotten about my stories and am in fact continuing to write. I wanted to let everyone know why there is a delay. This summer my work has taken me to summer camp nursing, currently I am working 12 hour shifts 6 days a week with one day a week off, as you can imagine being in a state I want to explore I am not in front of my computer much on my time off.

During the day I get 3 and a half hours of break, usually spent sleeping, exploring, reading or writing. The next chapter is in motion however it will take longer to get out. I ask for your patience with this and know that I haven't forgotten and the best is yet to come!

Char


End file.
